The present invention relates to a mixture of birdseed for reestablishing native wildflowers, woodland plants, and native shrubs within a predetermined geographical region. Heavy clear-cutting of small plants and trees around an area that has undergone commercial or private development can often destroy the natural foliage of that geographic region. This occurs when the natural planting cycles of the plants indigenous to that region are interrupted or altered. As well, the planting balance of large geographic regions can be over taken by aggressive plants which may have grown significantly due to a one-time environmental change, such as an extremely dry or extremely wet season.
Presently, most planned replanting methods involve manually spreading a desired native seed or desired seed over the ground surface of a specific area or burying seeds below the ground surface. In addition to human accomplished replanting methods, reestablishment may also occur on its own. The natural reproduction cycle of most plants is through some type of mobile seed. Depending upon the plant type, this mobile seed is most often carried or transported by a naturally occurring method so that the otherwise immobile plant species has a way of extending its territory and increasing its chances of survival. Several well known methods of this in nature are: 1) the pollination of flowering plants by active bees and other insects, 2) the taking and burying of acorn seeds by small animals, 3) various methods of wind carried seeds, and 4) the eating of seeds by animals which then deposit the seeds in their excrement across a potentially large region.
By comparison, only one tenth of one percent of all prairies that existed in the United States in 1840 still exist today. Accordingly, there are few prairie plants still in existence even capable of producing seeds for reestablishment of prairie land. It must further be considered that in nature there is known to be a low percent of seed germination from a seed produced by a prior plant. Alternatively, there is a high germination rate for seeds deposited by other means, including animals and birds.
All seeds have a dormancy period which is triggered by a variety of conditions. The dormancy period of a seed is intended to act as a natural mechanism to assure that the conditions which will make successful germination of that seed viable exist prior to germination. For many seeds, this relates to temperature and moisture levels. For some more unique seeds, germination is triggered by such extremes as a fire or long periods of freezing temperatures. Respectively, these requirements provide an environment in which excess foliage has been eliminated from competing for nutrients and sun, and second, an environment in which sufficient seasonal changes have occurred to provide a fertile spring or summer growing season. Still other seeds require the strong amino and other acids that exist in the digestive tracts of most animals to germinate. This germination requirement insures that the seed has, at least to some degree, migrated from its point of origin.
The present invention, a composition of digestible seeds, utilizes this digestive germination requirement to spread the seeds of specific plants across a determined region. To do this, the present invention comprises blending a birdseed mixture that contains a predetermined amount of viable native wildflower, woodland plant, and native shrub seed; along with a predetermined amount of traditional birdseed, which are digested through the bird""s digestive system.
Presently, birdseed is sold in a variety of seed mixtures. These mixtures include a variety of seeds that are naturally appealing and beneficial to birds and their normal diets. As with all animals, birds digest all of the seeds they consume and extract nutrition from the seeds. The remaining seed portions are excreted as part of the bird""s excrement. As the excrement and the soil upon which the excrement is deposited act as nutrients and fertilizer, the excreted seeds will germinate and the specific plants that the respective excreted seeds produce will be established where the excrement lands.
The present invention comprises a seed mixture utilized for the reestablishment of native wildflowers, woodland plants and native shrubs. The seeds are mixed with a predetermined amount of birdseed mixture. The consumed seed mixture is then carried by the bird from the bird""s location of feeding to where ever the bird happens to excrete the seed. Thus the bird acts as a carrier or disbursement mechanism for propagating the plants which germinate from the non-digestable seeds. In my preferred embodiment, the reestablishment seeds include both wild flowers and grasses. The wild flowers and grasses are specifically selected for the region in which the birds habituate so that native plants are propagated.
The seed mixture and method can also be used in a region where in a native flower or grass has become extinct. By mixing the extinct plant and grass seeds with the known birdseed, the extinct plants can be re-established in the selected region.
Accordingly, the present invention may be summarized as including: A native plant reestablishing birdseed mixture, the bird seed mixture includes 1600 parts by weight basic bird seed, one fourth part by weight native wildflower seed, and one part by weight native grass seed.
The bird seed mixture may be more specifically described as a native wildflower seed mixture including seed selected from the group consisting of Columbine, Butterfly weed, Heath Aster, New England Aster, Lanceleaf Coreopsis, Pale Purple Coneflower, Purple Coneflower, Flowering Spurge, Sawtooth Sunflower, Downy Sunflower, Western Sunflower, Woodland Sunflower, Ox-Eye Sunflower, Roundedheaded Bushclover, Praire Blazingstar, Dense Blazingstar, Bergamot, Dotted Mint, Wild Quinine, Purple Prairie Clover, Yellow Coneflower, Black-Eyed Susan, Sweet Black-Eyed Susan, Sweet Scented Goldenrod, Ohio Goldenrod, Showy Goldenrod, Ironweed, Culver""s Root, and Golden Alexanders.
Alternatively, the bird seed mixture may also be composed of native grass seed selected from the group consisting of Big Bluestem, Sideoats Grama, Switchgrass, Little Bluestem, Indiangrass, and Praire Dropseed.
Additionally the bird seed mixture may be composed of the combination of the native wild flower seed and the native grass seed as both are described above.
Further the present invention may include native plant reestablishing birdseed mixture which includes: 100 pounds by weight of basic bird seed, one ounce by weight of native wildflower seed, and four ounces by weight of native grass seed.
Also, the present invention may alternatively be described as a native plant reestablishing birdseed mixture including: 35 parts by weight of Oil Sunflower seed, 35 parts by weight Striped Sunflower seed, 10 parts by weight White Millet seed, 2 parts by weight Mandill Peanuts seed, 10 parts by weight Cracked Corn seed, one part by weight Oyster Shell seeds, one part by weight Peanut Hearts seeds, and 6 parts by weight Safflower seeds.
Finally, the present invention may alternatively be summarized as a method or process for reestablishing plant species. The process is performed by mixing a predetermined amount of bird seed with a predetermined amount of native plant see. The native plant seed may be one single type of seed, a plurality of different seed, or mixture of native wildflower and native grass seeds. The resulting seed mixture or at least a portion thereof may be placed at a predetermined bird feeding location to allow at least one bird to eat at lease some of the seed mixture. Whereby at least some of the native plant seeds are subsequently distributed.
Although the disclosure hereof is detailed and exact to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, the specific methods herein disclosed merely exemplify the invention which may be embodied in other specific structure. While the preferred embodiment has been described, the details may be changed without departing from the invention, which is defined by the claims.
The present invention comprises a mixture of seeds that contain a predetermined amount of geographically viable native wildflower, woodland plant, and native shrub seed along with a predetermined amount of traditional birdseed. It is important to note that those native wildflower, woodland plant and native shrub seeds that have been destroyed by man are not readily available in nature because these types of plants are rare or limited in nature. If the desired seeds were made available by nature on a regular basis, the need for the present invention would be greatly diminished. By predetermining the type of plants to be reestablished within a region, a specific blend of seeds is incorporated into a complete seed blend and made directly available for birds to consume. By doing so, it is possible to create a naturally planted environment that will re-establish a group of plants back into a predetermined region where these plants previously flourished.
The specific mixture of seeds is formulated to cultivate the desired results. This formulation depends directly upon the desired plant growth, various geographical regions, soil conditions, climate, and the species of desirable native plants indigenous to the region which produce seed that the native birds find palatable. In addition, the seed mixtures account for any additional germination requirements the seeds may have. Below is a non-limiting example for the Midwest region of the United States; considered the states of Wisconsin, Minnesota, Michigan, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Missouri, and Ohio.